A Nice Celebration
by wildesse61
Summary: A continuation of my first fic, A Reason to Celebrate, and my first attempt at a smutty fanfic. Peter and Chummy go upstairs to celebrate Peter passing his sergeant's exam
Once they reached the top of the stairs, they quietly snuck along the landing to avoid waking Freddie. Peter opened the bedroom door for his wife and quickly ushered her inside shutting the door behind them. As the door shut Peter walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist just as he had when they were in the kitchen earlier, only this time he began kissing her neck as her hands slid back to pull his hips closer to her own. Peter's hands started drifting up from her waist over her breasts, slightly lingering when he heard a hitch in her breathing, until he reached her shoulders and slowly took off her jacket. Chummy let it fall to the ground as Peter's fingers found the buttons on her blouse and was now slowly undoing them while keeping his attention on her neck.

Chummy released Peter's hips once all of her buttons had been undone and turned to face her husband. Grabbing his face she pulled him into a deep kiss, each one of them relaxing into the other. Peter moved her hands away from his face to take her blouse off and began working on the buttons of his own shirt. Chummy joined him in unbuttoning his shirt, breaking their kiss Peter pulled his shirt over his head to avoid the last of the buttons and threw it on the floor, adding to the pile of his wife's clothing.

Peter returned to kissing his wife's neck as his hands slid down her back and quickly undid the clasp and zipper of her skirt and pushed the skirt down her body and onto the floor. His hands returning up her body to rest on her backside. Chummy was starting to get impatient and pushed her husband away to begin fiddling with his belt and trouser button. Her haste to disrobe Peter only made her attempt at undoing his belt fail miserably. Peter could feel his wife's frustration with his belt and removed her hands to do it himself. Trying desperately not to laugh at his wife's face when he batted her hands away, he quickly got himself out of his trousers and was beginning to back his wife up to their bed.

Upon reaching the bed Peter stopped to pull his wife's slip off of her. Kissing her he reached for the lacy hem of her light blue slip, his favorite, and slid his hands up her body grabbing handfuls of her and her slip until he could pull it over her head and broke their kiss as the fabric of the slip got in the way. Without allowing her husband to continue their kiss, Chummy pulls his vest off and throws it across the room as she jumps onto their bed and turns to face her husband. Peter grins at his wife and at how bold she has become in the bedroom, and to his surprise most of the rest of their house, since they first married. Peter climbs onto the bed after his wife and pulls her tight against him and begins kissing her once more.

Peter's hands slide all over his wife's body as they lay on their bed in their tight embrace. His hands find the back of Chummy's corselette and unhooks it quickly. Chummy smiles in their kiss thinking about how much faster her husband has gotten at that particularly activity. His first attempt had resulted in two broken hooks on her new lingerie. She doesn't have much time to reminisce as the last hook is released and Peter pulls the corselette from her and throws it in the same direction as his shirt. Breaking from their kiss again, Peter begins working his way down her neck to her collarbone and then to her breasts. His hands return to her backside as his mouth works its way over and around her breasts, kissing and sucking. His mouth finds her peak and he takes it into his mouth, suckling her as he brings one of his hands to the other, tweaking her gently. He alternates between the two for several minutes before Chummy grabs his face up to hers to kiss him. Releasing his face Chummy allows her hands to begin wandering over her husband's body. First his shoulders, strong and muscular, down his back and then grabs his backside with such force that Peter breaks the kiss with a quiet yelp. Chummy smiles demurely at Peter as he brings his hands up to her face to remove her glasses. She lets go just long enough for him to deposit her glasses on the bedside table, then pulls him back to her.

Their kissing intensifies as they lay there in nothing but their pants, allowing their hands to roam the other's body. Chummy's hand slides down to the edge of Peter's pants and she skims her fingers across the tops before delving into his pants to grab a hold of his erection. Peter groans into her mouth and returns the favor by sweeping his hand down between her thighs. Peter begins to draw small circles with his fingers over her centre resulting in her hips bucking up against his hand. Chummy removes her hand from Peter's pants, much to his temporary dismay, and swiftly pulls his pants down his legs until he can kick them off himself. Finally free of his clothing, Peter thinks it only fair that they both be completely naked. He moves his hand to the lacy top of Chummy's knickers and begins to pull them off of her as he also begins kissing down her face, neck and body.

As his mouth reaches her hip, her knickers are off, but he continues kissing around her stomach and hips driving her wild with anticipation. As Chummy is about to grab his face again he mouth dips down between her thighs. Chummy jumps at the contact and looks down at her husband as he parts her legs further and returns to kissing her centre. Hot, wet kisses where she didn't know she wanted or needed them. Peter continues watching his wife's face until he can no longer see it as she lets her head slide back down to the pillows and raises her hips to meet him. Spurred on by the quiet noises his wife is making he continues kissing her centre and drawing her skin into his mouth. He brings his hand up and inserts a two fingers into her, making her hips buck up against his mouth and hands. He continues on, feeling and knowing how close she is to her release. After a few moments she breaks, her hips jumping up from the bed. Peter kisses his way back up her body allowing her to come back down from her peak.

"I've been wanting to try that for a while," Peter whispered into her ear. "How was it?"

But before he could get a verbal answer, his wife attacked his face with kisses and turned him onto his back as she got up to straddle him. Smiling up at his wife, Peter grabbed a hold of her hips and scooted her up to meet his erection. Chummy raised herself up from her husband and slowly lowered herself onto his cock. Peter let out a deep groan at the contact and at how tight she still was from her orgasm. As the couple became one, Peter grabbed her hips more forcefully and began thrusting up into his wife. Attempting to keep pace Chummy moved faster and faster on top of her husband. Peter let go of her hips to grab her bouncing breasts, which only made Chummy move faster. Sensing his wife was near the edge again, Peter flipped her onto her back. Reconnecting with one another, Chummy's legs went around his back to pull him closer into her. Peter countered and lifted her left leg up to his shoulder changing the angle of penetration and they both let out a moan. Thinking that if one leg on his shoulder could make things better perhaps both legs on his shoulders would be amazing. And with that thought Chummy raised her other leg up to her husband's shoulder and let out an intense moan at the change. Peter began moving faster and faster and Chummy countered every few thrusts unable to keep pace with her husband. Wanting to cry out in pleasure, but needing to stay quiet enough so as not to wake their son, was becoming almost unbearable for both. Each knew the other was close to breaking and with a magnificent flick of his hips Chummy broke again with her husband following and kissing her so as to keep the both of them quiet through their orgasms.

Peter withdrew himself from Chummy, easing her legs down and finally rolling onto his side to look at his wife who was beginning to fall asleep. Pulling the bedclothes up over their bodies, Peter snuggled into his wife's side and kissed her cheek. Chummy smiled and turned to look at Peter, "Did you enjoy celebrating passing your exam?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, it was a very nice celebration," he whispered back.


End file.
